Magical Mishaps
by satanstongue
Summary: A magical incident turns Emma Swan into a pint sized six year old, but her parents are unable to take care of her, so they ship her off to Regina, who forms an unusual bond with the small girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is a story I just started to write because I wanted too. I tried to look for all the mistakes I made, but it is late and if I missed anything, please excuse them. I'm not sure where I'm going with this, I'm hoping it's any good. Please review and tell me what you think (: Thanks for reading!**

 **-Kelsey**

"Charming, how on earth do you think I can help in this situation?" Regina Mills questioned her former enemy's husband. His desperation for help would have made the Evil Queen in Regina flourish, but with these now updated feelings, she felt slightly annoyed and questioned why they would need her help. She glanced over her shoulder at the small blonde child sitting against the wall in her foyer, she was barely five years old from the looks, but her size made it seem she was much younger.

That small blonde child whose hair started out perfectly straight, but curled a few inches from the bottom, was Emma Swan. Once an annoying pain in her ass, the daughter of her former enemies, was now an allia, and also in the mindset of a six year old.

Charming came to her with Emma slugging behind him, mumbling words unheard by anyone around her. She had a strong attitude, even though she had never spoken, and her hair was a curly mess, clearly knotted and unbrushed. When Charming instructed her to stay still, she glared up at him, boy if those eyes could kill, Charming would be long gone, Regina was sure.

"We've never raised a child before,-" He started, but Regina gave him a questioning look.

"Do you know have an infant back at your stuffy apartment? What am I supposed to do." Regina shook her head at the man in front of her.

"Exactly, an infant, we haven't gotten a chance to even figure him out, now with this, we have no idea what we are doing! Snow is lost, I am lost, she's got a violent tongue, that little girl over there." Charming had explained to her that Emma had been practicing some smell to turn an apple back to a seed, but it backfire on her, bouncing off the apple and onto herself. A puff of smoke appeared and as it disappeared, Snow and Charming began to see the figure of a small girl, now dressed in a pair of dirty jeans and a t-shirt that was covered in holes. She believed her social worker dropped her off to her new foster family, the Charmings.

"And what am I supposed to do with this information?" Regina replied, holding back the urge to reply that they indeed did not know what they were doing.

"Take her," He said, watching as Regina rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to talk. "just for a little while, we are going to talk to Gold. Just a few days. We were with her for a few hours trying to get our Emma back, she's convinced were crazy and hasn't missed the chance to snap or insult someone, even Neal. Please Regina, we have no idea what we're doing, even with an infant." Regina sighed, again looking behind her at the girl who had moved onto picking a scab on her elbow. She would be in better hands with Regina than she would be with those idiots.

"Fine, I will take her, you owe me, Charming." Charming's face showed his relief and he walked towards the small girl, who looked up at him with looks that could murder a small village, the Evil Queen would have been astonished with this girl.

"Emma, you're going to stay with Regina now. She's going to take you in for a few days until we get you back to normal." Charming said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Emma growled softly and pushed his hand off.

"I am normal, you freakshow!" The angry little girl shoved him away and turned, her face only being seen by Regina at this point, who saw the small childs angry tears as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'll see myself out." Charming stated blankly and Regina watched as he walked out of the room, towards the front door. When he was gone, Regina turned back around, walking towards the small girl.

"Emma?" Regina asked in the gentlest voice she could conjure up, she knew at this point, six year olds were hard to handle, and knew how to approach this, since Henry was this age not to long ago. She didn't touch the girl, but bent down in front of her to be eye level with the girl who looked up at Regina with sour eyes.

"My names Regina, I know how you feel, those people are real rude huh?" Although her choice of words was not usual for Regina, she wanted to make the little girl trust her.

"Yeah." She mumbled, sitting up a little straighter as she looked the woman over, and looked around her surroundings. Fancy house, this woman, Regina, wore heels and a tight skirt, she knew the type, she knew friends who got adopted by women like her.

"How about I get you a snack?" She asked the small girl, extending her hand towards the girl. Regina watched the girl stare at her hand, looking up and down at the woman in front of her. Regina gave the young girl a smile as she took her hand. She walked towards the kitchen with the little girl holding weakly onto her hand.

Inside her lavish kitchen, Regina motioned for the little girl to sit down at the island while she figured out what for her to give the small girl for a snack. She settled on some raw baby carrots she had in the bottom of her from when Henry wanted them a few weeks ago. She placed a few on a small plate, grabbing a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water. Although it was glass, she hoped the girl would be able to use glass.

"Here you go." The little girl looked up from her hands and took a carrot from the bowl as Regina placed it in front of her. Regina watched as the girl quickly ate, watching the ground as she ate. They sat in an awkward silence, Regina watching the clock and Emma eating with her eyes trailer to the floor. As Emma began to finish up, Regina looked around for her bag. She couldn't remember if Charming left one here or if Emma had one.

"Emma, did you bring a bag of your things with you?" Regina questioned, coming back into the kitchen and the little girl looked like a deer in the headlights as she was asked this question. "What is it?" Regina asked the child in front of her, questioning the look on her face.

"I don't have any things." Emma replied with a roll of her eyes, changing the look on her face to a less shocked, more snotty one, which caused Regina to raised her eyebrow in a strict manner.

"Well, why not?" She asked the child with the scowl on her face.

"Cuz." Emma said with a grunt.

"Because why, Emma?" The older woman questioned the child with her eyebrow still raised. She believed she had a general strict vibe to her, but the attitude filled little girl didn't seem to pick up on it.

"I just don't got anything." Emma said with a sigh after a few moments of silence. Regina shook her head, figures the Charmings would have a child for a few days and let her wear the same dirty outfit for days.

"Well, then looks like we need to get you some things. Come on then." Regina extended her hand to the young girl, who jumped down and took it. Regina lead her to the hallway towards the foyer and waited for the girl to put on her shoes once again. As she opened the door, a gust of early fall wind hit Regina and made her shiver slightly. She grabbed her coat and stopped when she realized Emma wore a t-shirt, and looking back, Charming had a large coat on while his six year old daughter wore nothing to protect her from the winds.

"One second." Regina said to Emma, stepping up the stairs as she pulled on her coat over her white blouse. Inside her sons room, she looked through the bottom of his closet in the drawers she kept his older clothing in. She found a black sweater with wording across the front that would still be big on Emma, but would have to do until she got her some new things.

Once downstairs again, she helped Emma into it and brought her outside. There was a children's store down the road they could easily walk too. Emma didn't seem to notice anything different about the world, the clothing styles were a bit different, of course, but the cars, homes and stores were still stuck back in the eighties, so the girl was familiar with it.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked as she walked alongside Regina. They crossed the empty street towards the store, pushing open the door before Regina could answer.

"You need some clothing, you cannot wear those things much longer." The store was an all purpose store, so it's housed everything children could ever need from toys to clothes to hygiene things.

"I want you to go around and look at some things, show me what you like, and we will find you the perfect size." Regina followed Emma around, picking up a few different sizes of several items, a t-shirt's, leggings, jeans things like that. After she handed Emma these things, she moved them to the dressing rooms. Emma stepped in, coming out with one of the sizes of the t-shirts on backwards and a pair of the jeans with the button not buttoned,

"Emma? Do you need help?" Emma looked up at Regina and sighed, nodding her head. Regina stood from her spot on the bench and walked into the curtain. She then helped her dress into different sizes. When they had confirmed she was the smallest size, which was the usual size for four year olds.

After the sizes were found, Emma and Regina walked around, picking out a few outfits as well. Regina left Emma to look at a selection of t-shirts as she moved to the other side of the store. She kept her eyes on her as she picked out a pack of small panties and small socks, each had five in each package. As she watched her, she noticed the girl playing silently with a stuffed animal and as she moved towards her she dropped it onto the shelf.

Regina held up the four pairs of leggings she had chosen, making sure the girl liked them enough to get them. She handed the pile of clothing to the girl, asking her to place them on the counter with the cashier. With her other hand, she quickly picked up the toy, which happened to be a cat, and grabbed another one, it was a little puppy.

Hiding them behind her arm, she dropped them on the table and let the woman check her out. When she finished, Regina took the bag and headed back to the back with Emma trailing behind her.

"Emma, what one would you like to wear?" She asked the little girl who mentioned the black leggings and the blue shirt with the anchor on it, which Regina thought was adorable and almost forgot this was Emma Swan. As she helped the little girl undress from the disgusting clothing, just then noticing how disgusting the once white panties she wore. Regina threw them in the garbage as soon as they were off the girl's body.

Regina handed the girl the clothing items, as well as a pair of panties and socks. The girl had also picked out some cute black, shiny leather shoes which Regina fell in love with and didn't even ask her if she wanted them, caught up in buying clothes for the little girl.

"Maybe I could have a daughter." Regina thought, but shook it off when Emma returned, fully dressed and ready to go. She slipped a newly bought black coat over her shoulder and smiled at Regina.

"Thank you." Emma said quietly, looking down at her feet. Regina gave her a smile, putting her hand under her chin and pushing her chin up slightly so she could see her face.

"You're very welcome. Now, let's head back to the house." ON the way home, it seemed that Emma was relaxing, talking to Regina as she held her hand. Regina nodded along, speaking to her quietly.

When they returned home, Regina placed her the living room and revealed the two toys. When Emma saw them, she opened her eyes wide and stared at Regina.

"Are those for me?" Emma asked, staring at the toys.

"Yes, would you like them?" Emma quickly nodded her head as fast as she could.

"Here you go." Regina pulled the two tags off, handing them to her. Emma grinned, holding the toys.

"What do you say?" Regina said, out of habit. She had to remind Henry very often when he was this age. Emma's head shot up and she looked at the older woman.

"Huh?" Emma looked up, completely lost in her new toys, something she didn't get all that often.

"What do you say?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow at the child on the floor.

"Oh, thank you." Emma said, feeling suddenly embarrassed. Regina nodded, giving the girl a smile as she moved into the kitchen to start dinner.

Emma had been called to the dining room and she had been serving dinner when the door opened. Regina's son, Henry, walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" Henry yelled, approaching his mom. He had spent the last few days at the Charmings, and was well aware of the situation at hand.

"Henry!" Regina called, putting the plates down and going over to him. She quickly hugged the tall boy, kissing him on the head. As she did that, Emma watched from the dining room table. She felt a bubbling in her tummy, and she suddenly felt angry, or jealous, but she didn't understand that in her six year old mind set.

Emma sat back and crossed her arms across her chest, scowling. As Henry and his mother spoke, Emma began to get more and more jealous and as Henry came into the dining room to eat with them, she ignored the boy when he talked to the child. Regina saw Emma's expression, but chalked it off as tiredness, god knows how long it took the Charmings to get her to bed at night.

Emma refused to eat or speak. Regina sighed, giving up trying to get the girl to speak or eat, so she talked to her son, speaking to him about his day and what he had done at school, things like that.

As Regina and Henry spoke, little Emma got extremely angry and pushed herself back from the table. Regina and Henry turned towards her as she pushed away, standing up.

"Emma, where are you going?" Regina asked, also beginning to get up.

"Away from you! I thought you were different!" Regina was suddenly confused at the little girl's outburst. Emma began to cry as Henry sat awkwardly at the table watching them. Regina walked towards the young girl as she angrily stomped towards the stairs, with no idea where she was going.

"Emma. Emma where are you going?" Regina said, trying not to be too stern, but wondering what caused this tantrum from the six year old.

"I already said! Away from you, you, you stupid bitch!" Regina's eyes went wide at the little girl's choice of language and she could hear Henry at the table gasping. The first time he said a swear word was not a good experience from his memory.

"Emma Swan!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips as Emma stood in front of the large white door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed, I was surprised at all the people who read it. I hope you guys like this next installment, and Id also like to mention this.**

 **This is four pages on Docs, which is long for me as on Wattpad, I write two pages. I try to update as much as I can, but it takes a bit to get the ideas going and I am almost swamped with school and work.**

 **Please favorite, follow and review if you haven't already, now get onto reading!**

 **-Kelsey**

Regina stood with her hands on her hips, watching the small girl in front of her stomp her foot against the floor. The little girl reminded her much of Henry at that age with her strong attitude and upset face, although she could tell that Emma was fighting off tears as Regina walked towards her. She lowered herself, taking the girl's hand and pulling her past the dining room into the living room where she walked towards the corner which had once had been Henry's time out spot.

"Emma, you are new to this household, so I hope you learn quickly that I do not accept horrid language like that, directed at anyone. I'm not sure where you learned that word, but you do not repeat it. Do you understand?" Regina sternly told the child who had her arms crossed in a defiant way, her teeth grinding together loudly as she listened to Regina speak.

"Emma." Regina spoke, seeing that she had almost broken the girl from her angry defiance, she could see the tears swimming in her eyes. The girl nodded her head in a sharp way, but only to have Regina tell her she wanted to verbal answer.

"Fine, yes I understand!" Emma shouted at her caregiver, who was a little taken back, tears were a usual occurrence at this point with Henry, but this was hard ass Emma Swan in child mode.

"Face this corner until I say you may turn around." Regina sternly told Emma, turning her gently towards the corner. The little girl huffed to herself and crossed her arms across her chest. Regina watched her for a moment before returning to the table with her son, who sat at the dining room table, watching the scene go on.

"How was your day?" Regina asked as she set an alarm on her smartphone for six minutes, making sure the girl was still in the corner before she sat down at the table again. Henry looked away from his six year old mother in the corner of a room serving a timeout back to his other mom.

"Good, how was yours mom?" Henry answered, pushing his food around on his plate, his eyes glancing over at Emma as she kicked her foot against the perfectly painted walls. He turned back to his mom as she began to speak.

"Very well. As you know, Emma will be staying with us, and hopefully she'll be in a better mood when she's finished her time out." Regina said rather loudly, hoping the child in the other room would hear.

"Yeah, I know. Are we going to watch a movie tonight?" It had become their thing that the nights he stayed at Regina's, Thursday through Sunday, they'd watch a movie together. Regina smiled, and nodded her head.

"After I get Emma down for the night, we will start one."

"She can watch it with us, mom, if she wants." Henry told his mother, who broke out into a smile. He was clearly unsure of his words, but knew he was trying to help put the little girl in a better mood, who was still sulking in the other room.

"We can ask her in a few minutes. Excuse me while I go and talk to her, can you clean up dinner please?" Regina told her son, even though he always did. Henry stood, nodding his head at his mother before moving to collect the three plates from the table.

The timer went off as Regina walked into the room, she turned it off and set it down on coffee table before moving to Emma's side. The girl had tears running down her face, although she was always a difficult child, she was not used to discipline, most parents never bothered to deal with it, ignoring her was the normal in most foster families.

"Emma?" Regina asked in a soft tone, hoping her soft tone wouldn't set the girl off again. She gently turned the six year old around by her hips and she leaned against the wall, staring at the older woman who had bent down to her level to be eye to eye with the girl.

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbled without being urged to say so, which made Regina swoon a little, it was never this easy with Henry.

"What are you sorry for?" Regina asked, watching as tears formed in the little girl's eyes again and brought her hands up to cover her small face as she began to sob.

"Emma, darling, what's wrong?" She hadn't expected this, angry tears, yes, but sad tears, not so much.

"Y-You don't want m-me h-here!" The small child while, turning slightly as Regina tried to pull her closer.

"Why do you think that, sweetheart?" Regina questioned the little girl, whose legs were shaking from crying so hard.

"Your r-real son is h-here! Henry! H-He was at the o-other place and they gave m-me a-away! Like e-everyone else!" She whiled, giving up fighting Regina and threw herself into her arms. Regina caught the girl quickly, feeling the girl's tears hitting her dress, but let her cry it out. It was not an unusual position, she had done this with Henry many times before, but it felt different, but not in a this-is-Emma-Swan-pain-in-the-ass kind of way, a loving child kind of way. Regina realised Emma came to trust Regina, and had probably never felt this way about an adult before.

As Emma finished her sobbing, leaving behind only some tears and hiccuping, Regina took her a step back, wiping her thumbs under her eyes to wipe away the dripping tears.

"Emma, I need you to listen to me, really careful, Okay?" She asked the shaking child in front of her. Emma nodded her head, embarrassingly pulling on the end of her shirt as she searched Regina's face.

"I am not giving you away, I want you here. I brought you all those nice things, huh? And those toys? The Charming's are not great people, they don't understand okay? But I promise, Henry isn't here to make you leave, he's actually pretty cool to hang around."

Emma looked up at Regina and sniffled, rubbed her hand across her nose, which caused Regina to cringe, but simply took a tissue, wiping the little girls nose quickly. She then proceeded to take the little girls hand and pulled her into the kitchen. She reheated her dinner and placed the plate in front of the girl, who took her fork and took a big bite, hunger taking over.

Regina let Henry off as he finished loading the dishwasher, telling him to go ahead and play his video game, she'd clean up the rest when Emma finished. She watched the clock, it was nearing seven o clock and the girl was beginning to nod off sitting at the table. Regina was sure the girl was tired, she had a long day and even Regina was noticed she was tired from chasing a six year old, she forgot how tiring it was having a small child.

"Emma?" She asked, as the little girl's eyes shut for several seconds. Emma's eyes shot open and she looked up at Regina, her tired eyes swarming with tiredness.

"Let's go head upstairs and take a bath, huh?" Regina asked, pulling Emma's chair out and helping the little girl down from the tall chair. Emma took her hand, the other balled up and rubbed her eye. She quickly mentioned to Henry that she was heading upstairs, and he nodding, his eyes never leaving the screen of his video game.

Upstairs, Regina started the large tub in the guest bathroom, Regina and Henry had their own bathrooms connected to their rooms, the same as this one had, and began to strip the tired child. She rubbed her eyes and whined out of exhaustion, which Regina didn't correct because she knew the girl was almost half asleep. After being undressed and helped into the tub, Emma leaned back into the water and felt the warmth making her feel even more sleepy.

Regina watched Emma with a smile on her face as she gently splashed water up onto Emma's chest and hair. She didn't see her as Emma Swan, she saw her as a six year old in her care. It was like Henry all over again and Regina found herself liking caring for a child again.

"Emma? I'm going to wash your hair now, could you please sit up?" Regina asked as she noticed the girl's skin scrunching up. Emma frowned and sat up slowly, shivering as her body went out of the warm water and into the cold air. Regina wet the blonde hair in front of her then used the children's strawberry hair wash she had purchased to scrub the grease and dirt from her hair, which she had clearly not washed in days. After doing so, Emma was asked to stand and almost refused, but when Regina raised her eyebrow rather high, Emma let out a loud whine, standing so Regina could scrub her skin, She sighed and whined the whole time, wiggling as her body was washed up.

Out of the tub she went, wrapped up in a huge, fluffy towel as she was brought into the guest room. Inside, Regina had put all the clothing into the closet, which she opened up and grabbed the set of pajamas and a pair of panties she had gotten at the store. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Emma easily got the baby blue panties on her thin hips, slipped the t-shirt over her soaking hair, but struggled with the long pants that came with. She watched the frustrated child try to get them on and when Emma almost fell on her face, Regina stepped in. She sat her on the bed, like she usually would have with Henry, then slipped them onto her feet. With that, she stood her up and pulled them up her hips.

Emm sat on the edge of the bed as Regina pulled a pink hairbrush out of mid air behind her back to brush out the girl's knotted, but freshly clean hair. She gently pulled through the knots as Emma rubbed her eyes, Regina picked on the fact that she clearly did this when she was tired.

After spending a great amount of time brushing the girl's hair, and reminding herself to not turn into her mother in this situation as Emma wiggled around, Emma was tucked into bed, the bathroom light on incase she needed to go late at night. Regina sat with her for a few moments, but within seconds, Emma's eyes were shut and she was out like a light. Without even noticing, Regina leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead sweetly.

After finishing cleaning up, Regina sent Henry to bed and quickly followed behind. Inside her room, she barely had time to change before she was asleep.

In the morning, Regina was awake long before either children in the house. It was a surprise to her that Emma was still asleep by 8:30, when Henry left for school. As she began to climb the stairs to wake her, her cell phone rang from the kitchen. She moved over there and picked it up, rolling her eyes at the caller.

"Yes, Snow?" Regina answered.

"We want to see Emma." Snow's voice said, shaking slightly as she spoke to her step mother with such force. Regina groaned slightly, shaking her head as she listened to Snow speak.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! Wow, its been a long time since I updated this. I have had a busy last couple months and finally finished this chapter I had laying around, collecting dust on my Google docs. Please review, follow and favorite! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!_

"Why is that?" Regina asked her stepdaughter through the speakers of her cell phone. She took a seat at the kitchen island with her coffee cup in one hand, slowly taking a sip as she waited for Snow's reasoning.

"We are her parents, we have a right to see her." Snow replied, sitting at her own kitchen table with her husband sitting across from her with their infant in his arms. She smiled at the pair, turning her attention back to the phone as Regina began to talk again.

"You are the parents who abandoned her with me yesterday. She doesn't even know who you two are, you know that right?" Regina questioned, keeping her voice quiet so she didn't wake the little girl upstairs.

"We want a relationship with her, but we can't have her around Neal. You know how Emma would feel if she woke up out of this and found out she hurt him, or Henry!" Regina rolled her eyes at that response and shook her head, finishing off her coffee.

"Henry has done just fine while he was here with me and Emma." As she stepped into her living room, she continued to speak her the pushy woman on the other line.

"If Emma agrees, I will meet you at the playground in town." With that, she hung up the phone and made her way upstairs.

Inside the room Emma now occupied, Regina found the little girl still asleep, curled up tightly with the animals she had gotten the night before. She decided to let the little girl sleep a little longer and in the meantime, put away all the clothing items from the bag on the floor. She left out a pair of white tights, a navy blue dress and a pair of pink panties. Although Emma didn't seem like a dress child, Regina was a very dressy woman and enjoyed when Henry looked dressed up, even if it was to go out of the afternoon, so she used this time to her advantage to give Emma some real childhood memories.

After everything was put away in the wardrobe, Regina walked over to the bed, her heels clicking quietly on the hardwood floors of the large bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed, just like she had with Henry many years ago, and rubbed her hand down Emma's PJ covered back. She found if she woke Henry up very suddenly, he was in a tantrum type of mood all day, so Regina would wake the young boy up with pats and cuddles, which made him smile.

As she continued to rub the girl's back, Emma began to stir and eventually moved to turn around, her blonde hair sticking up wildly. Regina couldn't hold back her smile as the girl rubbed her eyes, sitting up to look at Regina.

"Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?" Regina asked the young girl, who pushed the blankets off her legs and stretched out.

"Good." She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, jumping down from the bed.

"I gotta pee." She said quietly and Regina moved to point to the bathroom, which still had the light on in the large room. Emma ran towards it, quickly doing her business and returning. Regina had the hairbrush back out and instructed Emma to sit down. When the little girl's back was turned, Regina conjured up some clear hair ties, something she didn't have lying around since she had raised a boy.

With that, she gently brushed through Emma's long blonde curls and then fixed the hair into two braids on either side of her head. Emma looked up at herself in the mirror of the vanity inside the bedroom and gasped, she had never seen her hair so pretty.

"Thank you!" Emma said, rather excited to see her hair in the two braids. Although it was simple, Regina was sure the little girl had never had her hair done as so, which was corrected, the only person who ever did her hair was her social worker, who usually just throw it in a messy ponytail. Regina watched Emma look at herself and thought of the things she could have done if she had had a daughter, she imagined doing her hair every morning before breakfast and doing their nails together, it was these things she had once started to do with Snow, but never got the chance because of her hatred for the young woman.

After dressing Emma, she brought her downstairs and began making breakfast. While she cooked scrambled eggs, Emma colored on a coloring book Henry had gotten Emma from his large collection.

"Emma?" Regina asked, seeing as she needed to ask the girl soon. A blonde head shot up and Emma tucked her tongue back into her mouth. She shot Regina a smile as she lifted her head and dropped the crayon from her hand, Regina hid the markers that Henry left and replaced them with crayons, markers plus six year old is not something Regina liked at all.

"David and Mary Margaret want to see you." She told the girl and watched as her face dropped at the mention on her parents names, although Emma didn't think they were her parents. Emma gave a slight scowl and looked up at Regina.

"They just want to talk, you wouldn't be alone with them." Regina told her.

"You'll come too?" Regina nodded her head at the girl and scooped a thing of eggs onto two different plates which were already filled with turkey bacon and fruit.

"Of course, they would like to meet with us at the park." Regina told her, handing her the plate and putting the coloring aside.

"And I can come back here with you, right?" Emma asked, questioning the older woman who took a seat beside her with her second cup of coffee, handing Emma a small cup of watered down juice.

"More than definitely." Emma took that answer and agreed to meet with those crazy people, she just reminded herself that they were going to the playground. Regina watched Emma eat her food as she ate her own, only imagining how this morning was going to go.

The walk to the park was quick and Emma held onto Regina's hand as they walked to the park. The school could be seen by the park, which Regina noticed made Emma frown as they walked by it, there were children running and playing inside the gates.

"Regina?" Emma asked as they walked, her eyes never leaving the school.

"Yes, dear?" Regina answered, looking around the park for Snow and Charming.

"How come I'm not in school?" Every other foster home she went to she was shipped off to a new school where she was either bullied or the bully. Emma had her strong moments, but was only a little girl.

"Well," Regina started, but couldn't find an answer. School was something they hadn't thought about. How long was Emma going to be a child for was the biggest question, if it was days, there was no point, if it was months, maybe she could consider putting Emma in.

As she started to answer the girl, she spotted a waving Snow and steared Emma towards her.

"Hello." Regina said to the pair, looking down at baby Neal in his carrier. Snow picked him up and sat him on her lap, watching her daughter with large eyes as she hid behind Regina. Regina pushed her forward slightly, the tugging on her skirt was causing it to pull down.

Emma waved at the two, feeling a little bit of anger bubbling in her tummy as she stepped out, her eyes darting towards the playground and then back at Regina who nodded her head at the girl.

"Go play Em, I'd like to talk to Snow and Charming." Regina said rather nicely, only because the little girl that was standing below her. Emma nodded and ran off, her dress flapping in the gentle wind. Regina watched her run to the playground and as she turned back around, she saw how almost scared the two adults who were once her enemies looked.

"Listen, you two imbeciles, you cannot do this to a child. I know you are knew to this whole parenting thing, but you cannot abandon a child and then try to force your way back in. Emma does not want to see you, she doesn't understand right now. She is not your once 32 year old daughter. She is now six years old and has no idea who the hell you are." Regina began to rant, waving her hands as she spoke. She was angry to be honest, although she had a rough time in the beginning with her son and the did once try to bring him back, he was an infant and he would have never known, but with Emma, she was six years old and had bounced from home to home for her short six years.

"Regina, we-" Charming began to speak but Regina held up a hand and cut him off.

"No, figure out what you want before you demand to see her. Right now, she is under my care, and the only way I would like you too be around her is if she wants to see you or you have news about her aging process." Regina replied to the two parents below her, her eyes on baby Neal.

"She wont want to see us if you make us out to be bad guys." Charming dared to say as Emma ran over towards Regina, tears rolling down her face as half limped, half ran. As Regina heard the child's cries, she turned her head around seeing the little girl whose white tights were ripped and a small spot of blood leaked into the fabric.

"Emma, what happened?" Regina questioned as Emma dropped her toy at her feet and plopped down onto her bottom, sobbing rather loudly. Snow and Charming seemed uncomfortable as Regina bent down to be closer to the girl.

"I fell!" Emma sobbed, bringing her dirty hands up to her eyes, her little legs shaking as she cried.

"It hurts!" The child whaled after a moment, and although it was only a small scrape, Regina knew the girl was more frightened than hurt, it was something that came with growing up, but Charming didn't seem to understand that.

"There's no way that hurts this much, it's barely even a cut." The man leaned down and pulled the tights away from the scrape, his finger rolling over the little wound, which enlightened more cries from the girl.

"You don't know anything, stupid head!" Emma growled as she cried, looking a lot less mean than she would have as an adult when she growled. Regina glared over at Charming, who shrugged and shook his head.

"She's being dramatic, Regina. Why deal with that? Emma as an adult would try and walk around even if she had a knife in her leg." He mumbled as Emma went back to her babbling and crying.

"She's six years old, what do you expect of a child? She fell and she feels hurt, frightened and you angered her." Regina stood to her full height and reached over to her purse, she had stuck a thing of wet wipes in there this morning, she knew they were handy for when children were around.

"I don't think that's a reason to freak out this much, if she fell and broke something, sure, but this? This is outrageous, dust her off and send her back to play, or better yet, have her talk to us, instead of being rude and refusing to." Charming spoke as if the little girl, who had began to calm down, was sitting below him. Regina pulled out the wipes and turned to speak to him, but watched as Emma pushed herself off the dirty ground, holding her wounded leg off the ground to not place pressure on the injury. Her hands were clenched together, sand filled and turning white as she squeezed. Regina began to open her mouth to tell the girl to drop the sand right this minute, but her hands flew up in the air, releasing the sand all over Neal, Snow and Charming.

"Your stupid and I hate you! You're not my mommy or my daddy! I don't have none of those! You suck, you're dumb people and I hope you die!" Snow was taken back by her daughter's words, it was not unusual for Emma's tongue to say something rude to someone, but never had she been insulted by her daughter, none the less by her six year old daughter. As she came out of her seconds long trance, she began to dust the sand off herself and her young son, who sturred in her arms.

"Emma Swan!" Regina said rather sternly, catching Emma's attention as the girl continued to cry, making no sounds, but tears rolled down her face. Regina placed her hands on her hips, she had not planned to correct any behavior that Snow and Charming caused, it was their mess they started and if Emma said something rude, they had to take it, but throwing sand at them was a small step over that line.

Emma felt angry, Regina was being mean and those stupid people in front of her were looking at her with their mouths wide open in shock, which made Emma even more mad. She hated them, she hated them so much that she ignored the stern voice of Regina as she went up to the baby sitting in Snow's arms and pushed him with as much force as her small body could do.

Neal screamed at being pushed as so, Snow lost her grip on him and he fell forward onto David, who caught him just in time. Regina picked up her purse and grabbed Emma's hand before David or Snow could reacted, pulling her several feet from them.

"I apologise for Emma's physical actions, but her words are all her own, you wanted to speak to her, and that's what you got. She will be punished accordingly for her physical actions, but I will not correct her words." Regina said to the couple before she turned on her heel, almost dragging the small blonde with her.

Inside the house, the Mayor lead the girl in front of her, still holding on to her hand as she lead her upstairs. They walked into the little girl's bedroom and Regina sat her on the bed. She walked into the bathroom and came back with some alcohol swabs and bandages, setting them beside her on the bed. She then stood the girl up, without saying a word yet, and pulled off the dirty, ripped tights.

Sitting back on the bed, Emma watched as Regina opened up the pads and then a bandage, placing them on the bed next to her. Regina looked at the pouting, dirty faced little girl and shook her head slightly.

"Emma? I'm going to clean your scrape out. This may sting, my darling." She told the child, although it was a small scrape, Henry had many of these that had infected themselves if she left them alone. Emma frowned slightly and nodded her head as Regina moved to grab the swab. A quick swipe and a little hiss from the six year old and the bandage was on her knee. Regina moved towards the closet and came back out with a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, it was her mistake putting a child in a dress before going to the park, she had forgotten how reckless children were when playing.

After changing the girl and letting her go to the bathroom, Regina went downstairs to wait for Emma. They would discuss her actions at the park and also discuss how she was feeling, it was hard to get these things out of the six year old, but in Emma's case, Regina needed to know if she was really meaning what she said to her parents, or if it was just what she was used to saying?

Taking a seat on the couch, she planned to speak to Emma then punish her accordingly, which Regina would figure out based on their chat. Her words were hers and both of those knew it was coming, but her physical actions were Regina's to correct.

Emma came slinking down the stairs, if she learned anything from yesterday, the look of Regina's face was was the same it had been when she had put her in time out. Regina signaled for the girl to take a seat next to her on the couch and Emma did as she was asked.

"Now, Emma, I understand why you used the words you did, you were upset about seeing them and I will now leave it up to you if you would like to see those people again," As Regina spoke, Emma shook her head, she didn't wanna see them at all. "well, that is your choice, but throwing sand at them is extremely naughty and what's even worse, pushing Neal like that." Regina tried to explain to the girl calmly without getting upset.

"He's not my brother! I don't have to be nice to him." Emma informed Regina with an scowl as she crossed her arms over her chest. Regina was a little taken back, Emma seemed to be a lot easier to deal with at some moments, but then she recalled what kind of childhood Emma had before now.

"Emma, he may not be your brother, but he is a baby. He could have fallen off Snow's lap and hit his head off the ground." Regina told Emma with an eyebrow raised as Emma turned her head to look in the opposite direction which made Regina think of adult Emma.

Regina shook her head and moved her hand out, placing two fingers under the child's chin, she moved her chin back to look back. She raised her eyebrow at the little girl whose face was scrunched up in an angry pout and her arms were crossed.

Regina shook her head and stood up, saying nothing more, she took Emma's hand. She moved the stubborn six year old to the corner to have a timeout, so both her and Regina could calm down. As the girl was placed there with a whine from her mouth, Regina moved away to begin making lunch when she heard the squeaking of her wooden floor boards and turned around to see Emma sneaking away from the corner. She walked back over to the girl, her heel clicking rather loudly and grabbed the girl's hand once again.

Back in the corner Emma went, and back out she moved when Regina turned away. After firmly telling the girl to stay in her timeout, Regina became rather frustrated with the child.

"Emma Swan, you stay in that corner like a good girl and think about your actions today. If you choose not to, you will not like the outcome." She told the girl, turning her around to face the corner once more as Emma grunted, but as Regina expected, Emma turned around and took a step away from the corner to provoke her guardian.

Regina placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the little girl with her eyebrow raised.

"Emma, turn around and face the corner." She gave the child one last time to behave and follow Regina's directions, but the small girl just shook her head, scowling as she stomped her foot against the ground.

"No!" Emma yelled as she took several more steps away from the corner, and Regina had enough. Had this been Henry, she would have corrected these behaviors before they even got very far. Regina walked over to the small child, turning her around and gave the girl a quick swat to her covered bottom. Emma's mouth hung open as tears welled in her eyes, staring up at the woman with wide eyes.

"That hurt!" She shook her head at the small girl and turned her back around to face the corner. Regina then told the girl to stay put and finish her time out. Emma let small tears and soft cries as she finished up her six minute time out before Regina went over and knelt behind the girl, opening her arms to the child.

After a few moments of hugging the girl, Regina moved her to the couch where they sat and talked about why it was wrong for her to push Neal and then throw sand at her biological parents. The girl agreed she was in the wrong and after she had calmed down, Regina let her go back to play while she started lunch.

While the child continued to play, Regina was making a few grilled cheese for the child and herself when she heard a loud crash and a cry. She dropped the spatula onto the ground and rushing into the living room where tiny Emma sat by the fireplace, her hands covering her temple as blood dropped down onto her cheek, her clothing and on Regina's white rug as she cried out for Regina who sat stunned for a moment.


End file.
